1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a searching system and the method thereof. In particular, the invention relates to an embedded searching system that embeds default registry information of the operating system into a search field of an application.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various kinds of applications are available on computer operating systems (OS), thanks to the rapid development in information technology.
The operating interface of a conventional application is shown in FIG. 3. Its toolbar 310 has the function of searching (or find). Its user can click this function via a cursor 301 and enter text for searching. Afterwards, the searching content is used to search whether the input text exists in the display field 320 of the application. The search result is then given to the user. For example, suppose the application is a word editing utility (e.g., the Microsoft Word). The user can use its searching function (e.g., find) to search for identical text in the currently edited document.
However, the searching functions of different applications may not be exactly the same. Therefore, the user has to learn and get used to these different searching functions. This is very time-consuming. Also, the quality of these searching functions varies a lot. It is very inconvenient. Consequently, how to integrate the searching functions of different applications has become an important issue for all vendors. For example, one may want to abandon the searching functions provided by individual applications and to find an independent searching program that is compatible with all applications to reduce the learning time of the user.
In summary, the prior art always has the problem of integrating the searching functions of different applications. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a better solution.